The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus microphylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘SB 108’. ‘SB 108’ is a new cultivar of boxwood grown for use as a landscape and ornamental shrub.
The new cultivar of Buxus was discovered as a chance seedling in a garden by the Inventor in summer of 1989 in Williamsburg, Va. The parents are unknown. After further evaluation, The Inventor selected ‘SB 108’ as a unique plant in 2005.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in Gloucester, Va. in September of 2005. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.